This application relates to a gas turbine engine wherein accessories are driven by both a low speed spool and a high speed spool and wherein the axes of rotation of the accessories are generally tangential to a circumferential envelope of the gas turbine engine.
Gas turbine engines are known and typically include a fan delivering air into a bypass duct as propulsion air and into a core engine. Air in the core engine is compressed and then delivered into a combustor where it is mixed with fuel and ignited. Products of this combustion pass downstream over turbine rotors driving them to rotate.
There are a number of accessories which are associated with the gas turbine engine and which are typically driven by takeoff power shafts driven to rotate by the turbine rotors. Among the accessories are electrical generators, pumps, etc.
In one style of gas turbine engine, there are at least two spools connecting the turbine to a compressor section and connecting a turbine section to a fan and/or compressor section. It has been proposed to drive accessories from power shafts driven with each of the spools.